It is common to find kitchen bulletin boards and household appliances, such as refrigerators, adorned with messages, calendars, family photographs and like materials. These items may be held in place by known means such as adhesive tape or magnets. Such methods for displaying photographs, for example, are not always entirely satisfactory.
If adhesive tapes are used, the tape may begin to droop, the adhesive may dry out and the item may fall to the floor. Alternatively, one may not wish to use adhesive tape in situations in which the tape may stick too well, and, when one wishes to remove the tape it may remove or mar the surface finish of the substrate upon which it has been placed, or may leave a gummy glue residue. Further, adhesive tapes do not generally protect photographs from fading due to prolonged exposure to sunlight.
Refrigerator magnets may also be less than entirely satisfactory. They may not hold sufficiently well depending on the size of the object to be held. They may slip down a surface, rather than hold in position. They may not hold well on a rough or pebbled surface. They do not hold at all on non-ferromagnetic substrata, a problem more evident in recently made refrigerators which have plastic or fibreglass door panels.
Some of these problems may be overcome by fastening a mechanically held display frame to a given wall or domestic appliance surface. However, one may not wish to install a permanent fitting, or one which requires the use of nails or screws which permanently penetrate the surface of the wall or object. Further, one may wish to use a fitting that does not require the use of tools, and that may be removed and adjusted without the need for a new nail or screw hole. Finally, one may wish to remove the fitting completely after a period of time. A permanent fitting, or frame may not have sufficient flexibility to adapt to the contour of a non-flat surface.
There has been, therefore, a long felt need for an improved removable display cover.